Omega Ruin
Omega Ruin is a Umbrella game by Toroko for The V². It is a fighting game, although more in the vein of Street Fighter or King of Fighters. Gameplay Although the gameplay of Omega Ruin is closer to Street Fighter and King of Fighters, it doesn't opt for the regular four button system, instead adopting a two button system similar to that seen in the Super Smash Bros. Each character has four standard attacks (Neutral, Side, Up, and Down standard attacks) and four special attacks (Neutral, Side, Up, and Down special attacks) to use, using either the for standard attacks or for specials, as well as a directional input. Characters can also jump using the triggers or the up directional movement on the pad. Players use to block, and to unleash high damaging hyper moves when their gauge is filled. The player can taunt using the directional pad. Omega Ruin uses a fighting format consisting of 3-on-3 team based matches dubbed the Team Battle System. Instead of choosing a single character, the player instead selects three characters, which become the player's team so to speak. Before each match, the players choose the order in which each of their team member enters the battle. When the match begins, the members chosen to go first on their respective teams will fight. When one character is defeated, the following member of the same team will take his or her place, while the character on the other team will have a small portion of their life restored (if energy was lost during the previous round). Modes *'Versus' - 3v3 battles in any stage you desire with levelable CPU opponents or a friend. *'Arcade Mode' - The bulk of the game really. You will face opponents from the roster, usually randomized. Bosses will sometimes show up to challenge the fighters. Every character has their own Arcade endings, which are pretty distinct. Story A evil empress has sent a ton of characters that she dubs "Wonder Icons" to a hellish tournament to fight to the death. Sitting on a throne made of black tentacles, The Empress has the Wonder Icons have to battle to save their worlds and selves or their worlds and themselves will be destroyed. Characters The character descriptions are written by Nikki, who serves as the humble servant of The Empress. Nikki seems to have a liking for most of the Wonder Icons, although she seems to be rather breezy with the popular ones. Starting Characters This starting roster is all icons from all over the place! What a cast! Unlockable Characters Who are these people even...? Stages All these stages are, in the lore of this game at least, holographic hard light representations of the home worlds of the Wonder Icons. Bosses During Arcade mode, sometimes bosses just show up and you gotta defeat them. They're also available to defeat in Boss Rush mode when you defeat them. Arcade Endings A description of every character's ending from the Arcade Mode. Yes, this might as well be fanfiction. What site did you think you were on? Trivia *Mario's third level hyper references God Mario, a infamous article on Fantendo for it's overpowered capabilities. *Sonic's Super Sonic hyper oddly references the Fleetway Sonic, who is a evil twist of the Super Sonic concept. *Each ending takes place in alternate timeline, although many of the same events happen in each regardless of who restored or didn't restore the universes. Each timeline is different because it falls on one single character to restore the worlds, as they are the only ones who have the possible means to. *Sonic's ending references some of the events that occurred in the Archie Sonic universe, namely that Sonic kills Eggman and his millionith ring restoring some of the damage that had happened. *Crash Bandicoot's ending humorously references this mod for Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *Megaman's ending references The Cataclysm, a fan theory that states Zero killed the classic cast of the Megaman games during the gap between the classic megaman games and Megaman X. This theory has been officially shot down before, and seems to have originated from the Bob and George webcomic. *Goku's ending is a reference to the last episode of Dragon Ball Z's initial run and the current end of the Dragon Ball timeline (as GT is no longer canon). Category:Umbrella Games Category:Omega Ruin Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games